'Janella in Wonderland' joins with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' in nationwide TV ratings
February 27, 2014 Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland; and Cristine Reyes of Maghihintay Sa'yo. Since IBC's entry into the scene through the years and the sequestered of privatization, in three-cornered battle with each network beefing up their respective local programming, including the PBA and NBA. It has been friendlier to IBC lending some of their talents and superstars to have regular shows in borth networks. Combine the elements of professional management, strong marketing, and big budget then you have a powerhouse in the making a strong message in the recent Ad Congress to bring up the viewership and strength of The Kapinoy Network, this would give his group of companies the ultimate marketing advantage that part of the plan to gain profitability. The Kapinoy Network has been trailing the top two rival networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in ratings and consequently in advertising revenues while project to earn profits. Sports5 used to air the PBA basketball games, and the broadcasting rights of the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics, the SEA games and the Asian games. Also, IBC is running third in the high ratings behind the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA, and would like to build into sports in its own market. The Kapinoy Network is also keen on serial dramas, fantasy, drama anthologies, sitcoms, gag shows, political satire, talk shows, game shows, reality shows and the Viva Tagalog movies. Meanwhile, Global IBC (IBC International) was launched in June 2011 and has also reached the Middle East, North Africa, Canada, United States, Europe, North America, Australia, South Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan, Guam and some parts in Southeast Asia. The studio complex and new headquarters in the 7,000-sqm IBC Broadcast Center located in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. In span of the years, IBC has indeed produced a more exciting three-cornered battle with the giant TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, and targeting the 3rd place. More importantly, the Kapinoy network is continuing to provide numerous jobs for all its employees which isactually the best part of it. ABS-CBN and GMA has a history of resounding success in entertainment programs, along with its soap operas, aside from a strong nationwide reach and multi platforms that add to the promotional and marketing savvy of the network and further enhances its position in the marketplace. The Kapinoy Network promoting the history of resounding success in sports and entertainment programs, with its soap operas and sitcoms, aside from a strong nationwide reach and multi platforms that add to the promotional and marketing savvy of the network and further enhances its position in the marketplace. Meanwhile, Express Balita is the undisputed number 1 primetime newscast in the country with 31.8% beating the rivals of TV Patrol got 30.8% and 24 Oras with only 14.7%. Borh Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes, the leading female stars of this generation, are also known as the drama princesses and queens of primetime , giving their influence and clout among local audiences, with their movies. As television superstars, both by design of their studios and career managers and necessity in the context of popular drama in local TV, they have acquired through the years the small-screen persona and image associated with soap-opera female lead characters, the quintessential young, martyrikle, and oppressed women of family melodramas. Thousands of mermaid tale and fairytale fans witnessed IBC's first foray into the genre of fantasy series. The term of fantaserye is often use to refer to ABS-CBN's fantasy series and telefantasya often refer to the creations of GMA Network; and now the fantaserye used to refer IBC's fantasy drama. For the first time on Philippine television, two hit primetime series such as Janella Salvador-starrer high-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland introduced the first-ever fantaserye genre for IBC-13 and the country's phenomenal TV drama Maghihintay Sa'yo joins the winning roster of primetime drama series got the same viewers’ ratings and on top of the nationwide TV ratings at 35.7% and 32.4% last February 26, 2014 (Wednesday) according to Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen Metro Manila Household or People Ratings of The Kapinoy Network. This will in turn further assert IBC's presence in the local primetime competition growth in the ratings against ABS-CBN and GMA. The two programs have constantly been on the top 2 of nationwide primetime TV ratings with Maghihintay Sa'yo always the leader and still the number 1 spot with the “fantaserye” on Tuesday in dominated all set to conquer primetime TV history. In its bid to the landscape of primetime viewing in the Philippines, Janella and Cristine both rose in stardom as their superstars in 2014. Janella became popular as the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland while Cristine on the same became famous through her teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo. Janella in Wonderland have been gaining more fans lately with the exciting developments in its plot. Topbilled by Janella Salvador as Janella, it is becoming more interesting especially with her revealed identity under the sea as the Princess of the Sea who tunrning good as a mermaid tale, set a benchmark for fantaseryes on television when it garnered consistent high ratings during its entire run. The ratings and audience share of the said fantaserye were even higher than the established primetime teleseryes. Today, fantaseryes are the most viewed TV program in the Philippines. Recent surveys by media research firms Kantar Media state that fantaseryes have the highest ratings in the evening primetime block. Janella in Wonderland is a phenomenal craze of the fantaserye continues to capture the hearts of more TV viewers as it recently reached its all-time high national TV rating 35.7% beating its rival Honesto (32.1%) and Adarna (16.0%). Janella leads the cast of this fantasy series with her leading man Marlo Mortel. This project marks Janella's 'many firsts' who takes on the title role as a mermaid tale under the sea. "I always do drama in films and TV. This is going to be my first time (to play a mermaid), so I'm really excited," she said. Meanwhile, Maghihintay Sa'yo has been described as intense especially with the romance scenes behind Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes) and Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano) and the escape from being captured by her father Dario (Ronaldo Valdez). In build of Richard dela Cruz (Onemig Bondoc) fighting of Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan)? The reunion of Sophie and Richard in Albay last Tuesday was also most-watched by fans of the drama series. The twist of Maghihintay Sa'yo sustain the remarkable high ratings of 32.4% highest rating than their rival teleseryes are Got to Believe (29.4%) and Carmela (15.8%). It’s undeniably the number 1 Philippine drama series of 2014, the huge success of Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo toppling the top spot in the ratings. Janella in Wonderland airs every weeknights at 7:45pm right after the evening newscast Express Balita and Maghihintay Sa'yo weeknights 8:30pm on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. :IBC's current lineup is a great innovations like ABS-CBN and GMA's lineup often mirror each other :06:00 = telenovela :06:30 = newscast :07:45 = fantasy (mermaid) :08:30 = melodrama :09:15 = Koreanovela :09:45 = Viva Tagalog movies :11:30 = newscast :Compared to 2 and 7's teleserye and the newscast at 6:30pm